


Rough Times

by Rachel500



Series: Aftershocks [29]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Gen, S2 Aftershocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAG to Secrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Times

'I screwed up, George.' Jacob Carter sighed heavily as he accepted the mug of coffee George Hammond placed in front of him. The morning sunlight spilled into the kitchen of Hammond's home warming the corners of the room and casting a golden glow over the pine table where Jacob was seated.

Hammond frowned, his pale red eyebrows lifting slightly. 'You didn't tell Sam about the cancer?' He asked surprised as he took a seat next to his old friend. It had been a surprise to find Jacob on his doorstep at first light but not an unwelcome one.

'Oh I told her about that.' Jacob muttered as he took a slurp of the dark bitter brew. He winced. 'I guess it could have gone better.'

'She hasn't said anything to me.' Hammond noted. But then, he mused, he wouldn't have expected anything less from the young Captain. Samantha Carter was her father's daughter in many respects. 'I take it you didn't tell her I knew?'

'It was a short conversation.' Jacob admitted avoiding the other man's gaze.

Hammond felt his heart sink. 'Exactly what _did_ you say to her, Jake?'

'Just that I had cancer and not to worry.' Jacob muttered, hiding his face in his mug. 'That I wasn't dropping dead tomorrow.'

Hammond shook his head in sad realisation. Knowing Jacob as well as he did, he could imagine the scene between the man and his daughter in horrendous detail. 'Jake…'

'I know, I know.' Jacob lowered the mug to the table and played with the handle. 'I'm not good with this stuff, George. I never was.'

'What about Mark?' Hammond asked.

'What about him?' Jacob replied.

'He is your son, Jake.' Hammond said gently. 'Both he and Sam should be with you through this. I know when Ellie was sick, I couldn't tear Susie away from her.'

'With respect, George, I'm not your wife and my kids aren't your daughter.' Jacob said, keeping his tone polite although his dark eyes flashed with anger.

'I know that,' Hammond said sharply, 'but if you keep Sam and Mark at a distance on this…they'll regret not spending this time with you; I know it.'

Jacob squirmed under his friend's relentless regard. 'I'm thinking about taking an apartment in town.'

'Here? In Colorado Springs.' Hammond checked.

Jacob nodded. 'I'm officially medically retired as of zero-eight-hundred this morning.' He waved his mug at Hammond. 'I talked to my doctor. The Air Force academy hospital is one of the best in the country. I can continue receiving my treatments here and…'

'Be close to Sam.' Hammond finished. His pale blue eyes gleamed with approval. 'That's a good idea, Jacob.'

Jacob nodded. 'Well, since she insists this is where she wants to be.'

Hammond lowered his own mug at Jacob's bitter tone. 'Excuse me?'

His friend leaned forward excitedly. 'I got her a shot at NASA, George.'

'You what?' Hammond stuttered. He was stunned.

'Talked to the main guy myself, told him about my little girl and her qualifications and,' Jacob waved a hand at him, 'he was thrilled.' He rubbed a hand over his balding pate. 'I'm telling you, George, all she has to do is submit her application as an Air Force nominee and she's guaranteed a place.'

Hammond absorbed Jacob's words slowly. 'I don't believe it.'

'But I screwed up.' Jacob sighed.

'This is what you think you screwed up on?' Hammond's incredulous voice rose with every word.

'I surprised her with it.' Jacob said defensively. 'She thought I was interfering…'

'You are.'

'…and turned me down flat.' Jacob talked over his friend determinedly. 'But you could help me fix this.'

'I don't see how.' Hammond muttered.

'You're her CO,' he held up his hand before Hammond could correct him, 'once removed,' he allowed, 'but you could make this happen for her. She'll listen to you.'

'What exactly did she say when you told her?' Hammond asked, forestalling his own answer to Jacob's request.

Jacob slumped back into the wooden chair. 'She said I should have talked about it with her first.'

'You should have.' Hammond said, taking a fortifying gulp of his own coffee and wishing it were something stronger.

'All she's ever wanted to be is an astronaut, George. The Challenger incident was bad timing all round.' Jacob pressed onwards sensing Hammond's reluctance. 'This is a chance to see her dream come true while I'm still around to see it.'

'Are you sure this isn't about you?' Hammond retorted.

'Is it so bad to want to see my kid happy before I go?' Jacob shot back.

'No,' Hammond allowed sadly, 'no, it isn't.'

'So will you do it?' Jacob asked. 'Will you talk to her?'

'Jake…' Hammond sighed and laid his hand flat on the table wondering how he answered the other man. 'I'm sorry but I can't do it.'

'You can't?' Jacob moved restlessly in the chair. 'Why the hell not?'

'The work she's doing is important…' Hammond began.

'Analysing deep space radar telemetry.' Jacob scoffed. 'Right.'

'And you know that's a cover.' Hammond pointed out stabbing the table. 'The work we do is classified but believe me when I tell you that Sam is an important member of my command.'

'So what is it she's doing that's so important?' Jacob asked furiously. 'Don't I deserve to know that?'

'You know better than to ask.' Hammond rejoined angrily. 'I'm sorry, Jacob, but did it ever occur to you that Sam is needed where she is? That she's happy where she is?'

'You won't talk to her?' Jacob checked again, ignoring the stirring of guilt in his stomach that Hammond's questions prompted. It was the treatments, he told himself firmly; they often made him nauseous.

The anger at Jacob's presumptive behaviour drained away suddenly leaving Hammond feeling tired. 'No, I won't.'

Jacob gave a humourless laugh. 'And I thought you were my friend, George.'

'Don't pull that crap on me, Jacob.' Hammond held Jacob's gaze until the other man had the grace to drop his.

'I'm sorry, George.' Jacob rubbed his hands over his face. 'It's just…I want her to be happy and every time I've talked to her on the phone lately she just doesn't seem to be.'

'She's been through a lot recently.' Hammond admitted quietly. 'But she's come through it.'

'You mean with this parasitical virus thing that kept her quarantined for so long?' Jacob asked.

Hammond nodded without saying anything further. He'd given Jacob the excuse as a cover for Sam's long restriction to base that had happened after she had been temporarily taken as a host by a symbiote. The restriction had ended shortly before the trip to Washington and Sam was making great strides in coming to terms with her experience. He moved the subject away from the topic in case Jacob decided to probe deeper into the details. 'If it's any consolation, Jacob, even if I agreed to it; even if Sam agreed to it…' he sighed, 'it's unlikely the Air Force would approve Sam's nomination to NASA.'

'I see.' Jacob tapped his mug thoughtfully. 'She's that important?'

'She's that important.' Hammond agreed.

'And you're really not going to tell me what it is that you guys are doing?' Jacob asked again, a spark of amusement in his dark eyes softening the question.

'I'm really not.' Hammond confirmed with a smile.

'Hmmm.' Jacob leaned back in the chair and regarded his old friend fondly. 'So I'm guessing it's also pretty dangerous given Sam's CO is a former Special Ops guy.'

Hammond's eyes narrowed warily. 'You looked him up.'

Jacob smiled smugly at Hammond. 'You didn't expect otherwise did you George? My daughter's life is in his hands.'

'Colonel O'Neill is a fine officer, Jacob.' Hammond's tone warned Jacob that he wouldn't countenance any other view.

'I'm sure he is.' Jacob allowed. 'His record is outstanding.' He paused. 'He's also undertaken some rather dubious tasks on behalf of our government.'

'So have you.' Hammond pointed out. 'So have I.'

Jacob tilted his head. 'I don't recall luring reporters to their death as SOP.'

Hammond stiffened and his eyes flew to Jacob. 'If you're referring to the incident Colonel O'Neill witnessed in Washington that was an accident.'

'You really believe that?'

'I gave the Colonel the order to meet with the reporter and I can assure you neither I nor the Pentagon issued any order to eliminate the man.' Hammond said heatedly.

Jacob tapped the side of his mug. 'The order didn't come from the Pentagon.'

Hammond went totally still and he examined Jacob's sober expression with pursed lips. 'Where?'

'My source indicates NID.' Jacob lifted a hand from his mug. 'He was understandably a little reluctant to speculate or dig any further.'

Hammond sighed heavily and shook his head. He rubbed his temple furiously. 'I assured O'Neill that it was an accident.'

'You've read his file, George.' Jacob admonished him. 'He might have been unaware that he was being set up to lure the sap into the open but he probably knew it was an assassination the minute it happened. He's been part of those ops before.'

Hammond thumped the table. 'Dammit.' He gestured at Jacob. 'You should stay out of this.'

'What are they going to do to me?' Jacob laughed. 'I'm dying already.'

'Jake…'

'Don't worry.' Jacob held up a hand in supplication. 'I only began digging around a little because I was curious why I didn't get to see Sam awarded her medal. I'll leave it alone.'

'Thank you.' Hammond breathed a sigh of relief. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I have some calls I need to make.'

Jacob nodded and got to his feet. They walked out to the front door where they shook hands solemnly.

'Let me know if there's anything you need, Jacob.' Hammond said gently.

Jacob's dark eyes met his solemnly. 'Just look after my kid, George.'

o-O-o

'Dad, this is Sam.' Sam swallowed hard against a rush of frustrated emotion. 'If you get this message,' or any of the other dozen I've left, she mentally added, 'please call me.' She dropped the phone back into the cradle none too gently and thumped the workbench in frustration. Why did her father have to be such a stubborn son-of-a…

'Everything OK, Carter?'

She started at the Colonel's voice and whirled around to find him and the rest of their team just inside of her lab. They were all looking back at her with varying degrees of worry. The anxiety in Jack's brown eyes was mirrored Daniel Jackson's and even Teal'c stared back at her with concern. 'Yes, sir.'

Daniel looked at Sam speculatively and pushed his glasses up his nose. 'What's wrong?'

'She just said everything was OK, Daniel.' Jack said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his blue BDU pants.

'And yet clearly it's not.' Daniel argued as Sam ducked her head.

Jack glared at him. 'Don't you think she would tell us if she wanted to?'

'Well, maybe if you weren't so quick to accept…'

Sam raised her hands a little in supplication. 'Daniel, really. I'm OK.'

He looked at her in disbelief but before he could speak, Teal'c straightened to his full height.

'I believe Daniel Jackson is correct.' Teal'c stated. 'Something is clearly wrong.'

Sam looked to Jack for help. He shrugged sympathetically and his brown eyes smiled at her but he didn't continue his argument and she knew he was leaving it to her to either end the discussion or tell them what was wrong. She sighed and folded her arms across her chest. 'When we were in Washington, my Dad told me he has cancer.' She caught Teal'c's flicker of confusion. 'He's sick.' She clarified. 'Very sick.'

'God, Sam.' Daniel said shocked. He was across the room in a heartbeat and wrapped her in a tight hug. 'I'm so sorry.'

She struggled to get her arms free to pat his back and felt tears press against the back of her throat at his comfort.

'I too am sorry, Captain Carter.' Teal'c said, his low voice rumbling across the lab.

Jack took a step towards the blonde Air Force officer. He reached out a hand hesitantly and rubbed Sam's shoulder.

She eased away from Daniel and swiped at the tear that leaked from the corner of her eye. 'I'm OK, sir.'

'You need a couple of days?' Jack asked softly.

She shook her head. How could she explain her father wouldn't want her to take the time or appreciate that she had? She gestured weakly. 'I'd rather just carry on as usual, sir.'

'If you change your mind.' He offered.

Sam nodded gratefully. 'Thank you, sir.' She glanced over at Daniel. 'Anyway, never mind about me, how are you doing?'

Daniel leaned back against the lab bench and folded his arms around his torso. 'Oh, you know.' His stomach churned as his mind skittered over the events of the past days; finding Sha're; her child – the child of Apophis; losing his wife to the Goa'uld Ammonet within her again…it all seemed a blur, unreal. Yet there was a part of him that knew it was real only too well.

'Daniel?'

Sam's gentle tone pulled him out of his musings and he shook himself. 'Sorry.'

She rubbed his arm. 'It sounds like you had a rough couple of days.'

'No more than you, or Teal'c, or Jack. I mean, you with your Dad,' he smiled apologetically at her wince and waved at the Jaffa, 'Teal'c seeing Apophis again,' his hand move to the Colonel, 'and Jack with the accident with the reporter.'

'Yes.' Jack muttered, jumping up on the bench opposite Daniel. 'The accident.'

Teal'c frowned as he walked forward to stand beside him. 'Do you not believe it was an accident, O'Neill?'

It took Jack a split second to make his decision on how to answer Teal'c's question. It wasn't a question of trusting his team; he just needed to weigh up how to protect them best. In the end it came down to his belief that being forewarned was almost as good as being forearmed. 'No, I don't.' He answered evenly, his brown eyes dark and troubled.

Sam started. 'Really?' She blurted out.

'Really.' He confirmed, holding her surprised blue eyes. Sam had come along way from the wide-eyed young officer who had sassed him and his men at their first briefing but even with her experiences since then she still had a refreshing naivety at times; she wasn't the only one.

'Why?' Daniel asked bluntly, his brow creasing in confusion.

Jack's gaze moved to the younger man. 'Let's just say this wasn't my first barbeque.'

'Are you certain, O'Neill?' Teal'c asked.

'Oh I'm certain.' Jack replied. 'It was a classic tactic; draw them out in the open, arrange for a little accident.' He mimed quotation marks for the last word. 'The car went directly for him.' He shook his head disgusted.

'But there was no guarantee that the accident would have killed him.' Sam argued passionately. 'Or that they would have had a clear run at him.'

'I'm not saying that they didn't take a risk, Captain.' Jack agreed. 'But my meeting with Selig gave them an opportunity and they took it.'

'I don't know.' Sam said unconvinced.

'Don't you think it was just a tad too convenient, Carter?' Jack replied waving his hand at her. 'This guy shows up with knowledge of the Stargate and just happens to get run down after I meet with him to confirm what he knows.'

'Jack's right.' Daniel said slowly.

Everyone turned to look at the archaeologist in surprise.

Daniel shifted his weight and gestured at the Colonel. 'I mean I just think that it's too convenient to be an accident.'

'As do I.' Teal'c agreed weighing in to support Daniel and Jack.

Sam looked around at their serious faces and tried to assimilate their viewpoint. 'OK, even if you guys are right,' she began, 'and I'm not saying I agree with you,' she looked from one to the other, 'I can't believe General Hammond would knowingly be involved with some conspiracy to…to take out this Selig guy.'

Teal'c arched his eyebrow and clasped his hands behind his back. 'Nor can I.' He admitted.

'Maybe he wasn't.' Daniel suggested. He waved a hand at Jack. 'You were unaware of a plan to eliminate Selig; maybe General Hammond was too.'

'Believe me when I say I want to believe that.' Jack said fervently. He sighed and shook his head again. 'I should have seen it coming.'

'This wasn't your fault, Jack.' Daniel reassured him.

'Daniel's right, sir.' Sam added. 'If this was an assassination attempt, you had no way of knowing…'

'Wrong, Carter.' Jack interrupted her brusquely. 'I've been involved in enough of these ops. I should have realised what was going on the minute I sat down and waited for Selig to show up.'

'It wasn't your fault, Colonel.'

They all started at the Texan drawl from the doorway. Jack jumped down from the bench at the sight of the General and Sam straightened.

'Sir, we were just…'

'I heard, Captain.' Hammond said sharply. He took a breath. 'May I join you?' His pale blue eyes met Jack's.

The Colonel nodded. 'Of course, sir.'

Hammond took a couple of steps into the room before he turned and closed the door. They all exchanged an anxious look before they turned back to the General as he approached them.

'I owe you an apology, Colonel O'Neill.' Hammond said formally.

Jack rocked back on his heels. He felt the rest of his team stir in shock. 'Sir?'

'I was assured by the Pentagon that no order was given to eliminate Armin Selig following my report to them on our planned course of action,' Hammond explained, 'and that was correct. However,' he took a deep breath, 'I received some new information this morning and I've spent most of the day verifying its veracity.' He wet his lips. 'There was an order but it didn't originate in the Pentagon. Our best guess is NID.'

Jack whirled away in disgust, storming to the far side of the lab. 'That's just great.' He muttered.

'Believe me, Colonel, I'm not too happy about this myself.' Hammond said forcefully. In his eyes, he'd been used just as much as Jack to set up Selig's death and he was just as furious at being taken for a patsy as the other man. 'Unfortunately, there is no concrete proof and the Pentagon is reluctant to pursue an investigation.'

'They're happy Selig isn't around to cause any problems.' Daniel surmised.

'That's about the size of it, son.' Hammond agreed.

'So they just get away with it?' Sam asked furiously.

'For now.' Hammond said quietly. He looked around at his flagship team; at their unhappy, disturbed and angry faces. 'I don't see that we have much choice.' He sighed. 'And given what has happened, I think it would be best if we kept a low profile on this.'

'Sir…' Jack began.

'That's an order, Colonel.' Hammond shot back immediately. 'I don't want you or any of the rest of SG1 poking around in this and putting yourselves in the firing line.'

'They used me, sir.' Jack bit out.

'They used me too.' Hammond pointed out. 'But we have to let this one go, Jack. At least, for now.' He caught Jack's eyes meaningfully. There was a time to fight and this wasn't it.

Jack nodded in agreement. 'For now.'

Hammond took the other man at his word. 'This conversation remains in this room.'

There was a chorus of agreements from the various members of SG1 before Hammond made his excuses and left.

Sam looked over at Jack. The Colonel stood unnaturally still; his eyes hard and cold as they glowered with the force of his internal anger. 'You were right, sir.' She said in an attempt to comfort him.

His sharp gaze had her regretting the words as soon as they had left her mouth. 'Good for me, Carter.' He said bitterly before he stalked out of the lab.

'I only meant…' Sam began wretchedly.

Daniel patted her arm comfortingly. 'He knows, Sam.' He gestured after Jack. 'I'll go after him.' He wandered out after his friend.

'Do not worry, Captain Carter.' Teal'c added.

Sam nodded jerkily. 'Right.' She muttered and wondered how exactly she did that.

o-O-o

Jack pounded the heavy punch bag again and again. He gave a growl of anger and slammed his fist into it several times sending it swinging wildly. He spun away and paced back to the bench where he had left a few belongings.

'I think you killed it.' Daniel remarked from the other side of the gym.

Jack's eyes snapped to him. 'How long have you been there?'

'A few minutes.' Daniel admitted, shoving his hands in his pockets.

'What do you want?' Jack said harshly, undoing the Velcro strap of the punching gloves.

Daniel ignored Jack's anger and walked over to stand beside him. 'You were pretty steamed when you left the lab. I just wanted to check you were OK.'

Jack threw the gloves down and reached down for a bottle of water. 'Well, you've checked and I'm fine.' He unscrewed the cap and took a long gulp before he set it aside and picked up a towel, rubbing it furiously through his damp hair and face.

'Yet clearly you're not.' Daniel murmured.

'Drop it, Daniel.' Jack bit out. 'I'm not in the mood.'

'No, that's obvious or you wouldn't have snapped Sam's head off after she just told you her Dad has cancer.'

Jack visibly flinched and he dropped his gaze embarrassed. He'd been so angry at himself and he'd taken it out on Sam. Not only Sam, his conscience pointed out; he'd just snapped at Daniel, a man who had to all intents and purposes just lost his wife again. He slumped onto the bench disgusted. 'Dammit.'

Daniel sat down beside him gingerly. He placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. 'This wasn't your fault, Jack.'

'I had his blood on my hands, Daniel.' Jack sighed heavily. 'Literally.' He swiped a hand over his face. 'I should have realised what was going to go down.'

'How?' Daniel asked forcefully. 'OK, so you might have done this before,' he swallowed hard; knowing Jack had a shady past and being confronted by it were two different things, 'but you believed that all that was happening this time was you checking how much Selig knew and unless you suddenly gained some superpowers you haven't told us about…'

Jack gave a grunt. 'Nope. No superpowers.'

'So stop beating yourself up about this.' Daniel ordered.

Jack ducked his head. 'Yeah. I guess you're right.' He took another gulp of water before he looked over at the younger man who was staring compassionately back at him. 'Is Sam OK?'

Daniel tilted his head. 'She will be.'

'What about you?' Jack asked bluntly.

'Me?' Daniel blinked. 'Well, I…'

'What you went through on Abydos.' Jack's lips twisted wryly.

'Oh.' Daniel gave a short laugh and swept a hand through his brown hair. 'That.' His voice cracked a little and he took a quick breath determined to hold it together.

'You know you don't have to pretend it's OK.' Jack said softly.

Daniel glanced at him and was surprised to see the Colonel looking back at him with nothing but warm empathy. It shattered the rest of his control and he felt the tears spring into his eyes. He looked away. A moment later he felt Jack's hand come to rest on the back of his neck; a silent comfort while tears ran down Daniel's face. It seemed like hours later that Daniel straightened abruptly, swiping at his wet face and dimly aware that Jack's hand had fallen away. The military man offered him a tissue.

'Thanks.' He mumbled as he raised his glasses to wipe under the circles of glass. 'I don't know why I'm so upset. It's not like anything has really changed.'

'Maybe we should have taken her when Apophis arrived.' Jack considered regretfully. 'He only had a small guard with him; we could have taken them.'

'No.' Daniel shook his head. 'Teal'c and I discussed it. If we'd failed…we couldn't let Apophis know we'd been involved with hiding the child.'

Jack nodded at the truth of his words.

'I'm just so angry. It should have been us, me and Sha're, having a baby, making a family.' Daniel murmured out loud.

'You will.' Jack assured him. 'When we get her back.' He patted Daniel's shoulder. 'Although let's hope when you do the kids inherit their mother's looks.'

'Funny.' Daniel retorted but he felt his lips twitch.

Jack stood up decisively. 'You want to grab a pizza once I'm done showering?'

'Sure.' Daniel agreed.

The gym door swung open and Teal'c strode over to join them. 'Teal'c.' The Colonel waved at the Jaffa. 'We're going out for a pizza. Do you want to join us?'

'I will not.' Teal'c said as he stood in front of them, hands clasped behind his back pulling the black t-shirt taut over his sizeable chest. 'I have come to inform you that I have requested permission to join SG12 on their mission this evening.'

'They're taking that group of refugees from P1A998 to the Land of Light.' Daniel remembered.

'You are correct, Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c inclined his head.

'You going to catch up with Rya'c?' Jack asked. He pushed the pang of envy away and tried to be happy for his Jaffa friend.

'I am.' Teal'c confirmed. His dark eyes settled on the Colonel pleased to see that he was no longer filled with anger. 'Captain Carter left the base at the end of her duty shift.'

Jack winced again. It was rare for Sam to leave the base on time but she must have been too upset to work.

'Maybe we can stop at her place on our way to the restaurant.' Daniel suggested. 'See if she wants to come along.'

'Good idea.' Jack said gratefully. It would give him the opportunity to apologise. He sighed. 'I'd better hit the showers.'

A faint hint of a smile crossed Teal'c's features. 'Indeed.'

o-O-o

'Dad, it's Sam.' Sam bit her lip. 'Look, I'm getting really worried. Will you please call me as soon as you get this message?' She debated whether she should say anything else and sighed as she put the phone down. She looked at the plastic receiver and wondered whether it was possible to hate an inanimate object. She threw herself on the sofa with a groan.

There was a loud knock on the apartment door. She raised her head perplexed. She staggered off the cushions and wiped her hands on the seat of her jeans as she strode over to open it.

'Sir.' She said shocked, taking in her CO dressed casually in civvies.

'Carter.' Jack smiled self-consciously at her.

'Hi, Sam.' Daniel pushed past the Colonel bumping him into Sam as he charged into the apartment. 'Sorry!' He called out over his shoulder.

'Bathroom.' Jack explained as Sam looked after the archaeologist bemused. 'Can I…uh…come in, Carter?'

'Of course.' Sam said. She opened the door wider and Jack walked past her into the living room. He hovered uncomfortably in front of the fireplace. She tucked her hair back behind her ears self-consciously. There was an awkward silence.

'Sir…'

'Sam.'

They both spoke at the same time and stopped immediately.

'About before…'

'I just wanted to…'

They both smiled at the other in amused embarrassment.

'Look, Sam, I was out of order…'

'No, sir,' Sam interrupted him, 'I was…'

'Ah!' Jack held up a finger. 'Look, both of us haven't had the best couple of days.' He held her gaze apologetically. 'Why don't we just…move on?'

'I'd like that, sir.' Sam said, her blue eyes shining with relief.

He nodded pleased and the knot in his stomach disappeared. 'I've told you before,' he said teasingly, 'call me Jack.'

'Jack.' She repeated happily.

Daniel moved into the living room shyly. 'Is it safe?'

Jack rolled his eyes at the younger man before he turned back to Sam with a smile. 'Daniel and I thought we'd grab a pizza. You want to join us?'

'I'd love to.' Sam beamed at him and indicated the bedroom behind her. 'I'll just get my jacket.'

Daniel moved to check out the books on the coffee table and Jack picked up an ornament turning it over in his hands. There was another knock at the apartment door as she disappeared from view.

'I'll get it.' Jack called to Sam as he put the china figurine down. He practically skipped over to the door and threw it wide open. His cocky smile fell at the sight of Sam's Dad staring back at him in shocked recognition.

'General Carter.' Jack managed to get the words out eventually.

'Colonel O'Neill.' Jacob glared at his daughter's CO with barely suppressed anger at finding him so at home in Sam's apartment. 'What are you doing here?'

'Well, we…uh…and by we I don't mean me and Sam, that is I do but…'

'Jack, who is it?' Sam called out as she attached her earrings.

Jacob's glower deepened.

'It's your Dad.' Jack answered with false cheer. He stepped back, silently inviting Jacob to enter. The gesture caused Jacob to shake his head as he stepped over the threshold. He stopped warily at the sight of Daniel who turned to greet him with a hesitant wave.

'My Dad?' Sam muttered, her eyes widening in alarm. She hurried out of the bedroom and stopped shocked at the sight of her father standing in her apartment. 'Dad.'

'Sam.' Jacob acknowledged her formally.

They all stood in frozen silence for a moment.

Jack threw Daniel the same look he usually threw him when they met the indigenous people of new planet. The archaeologist immediately moved forward and held out his hand. 'I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson. I work with Sam and Jack. You must be General Carter.'

Jacob shook his hand. 'I must.' He said. His eyes gleamed with curiosity about the lanky young man in front of him. 'Doctor?'

'Of archaeology.' Daniel said smiling.

'And you work with Sam in analysing deep space radar telemetry?' Jacob frowned.

Daniel's smile fell away and he shoved his glasses up his nose as he searched for a viable explanation. 'Well, we…uh…'

Jack's hand landed heavily on Daniel's shoulder. 'We were just leaving.' He pushed Daniel towards the door, throwing Sam an apologetic look for bailing on her. 'Nice to see you again, General.'

'Colonel.' Jacob's gaze shifted to Daniel. 'Doctor.' He waited until they had left before he returned his attention to his daughter. 'Friendly.'

'Daniel's a civilian member of our team.' Sam admitted reluctantly.

'Maybe I was referring to Jack.' Jacob said sarcastically, standing in an at ease pose with all the military discipline his years in the service had instilled as he emphasised the Colonel's given name.

She flushed. 'He gave me permission, Dad.'

'Oh I'm sure he did.'

Her eyes sparked with anger. 'I don't believe you.' She wrapped her arms around herself defensively. 'Do you think so little of me that you actually believe I would have an affair with my CO?'

Jacob examined her set expression and it slowly sank into him that he'd crossed over a line. 'Of course not.' He shifted a little under her angry regard. 'I'm sorry. It took me a little by surprise finding him here. That's all.'

Sam pressed her lips together as though to prevent herself from making another angry retort. She nodded sharply in acknowledgement of his apology. 'I've been calling you all day.' She said eventually.

'I've been here in town.' Jacob confessed. 'I did some thinking after you left Washington.' He took a step toward her and stopped unsure whether to move closer to her. 'I realise that I took you by surprise with my news.'

'How long have you known?' Sam asked softening.

'A while.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' She asked exasperated.

'I didn't want to worry you if it was nothing.' Jacob said.

'But it's not nothing is it?' Sam checked.

'No it's not.' Jacob said taking a final step and taking hold of her hand. He clasped it between his own. 'But I don't want you worrying about me. I'm doing fine. I'm taking the treatments and the doctors all think I'm doing great considering.'

She held back her tears with difficulty and couldn't look at him.

He let out a sharp breath. 'I've taken an apartment across town.' Her eyes flew to his and he smiled at her astonishment. 'You don't have to worry; I won't get in your way, it's just they tell me the academy hospital is one of the best in the country.'

She gave a bittersweet smile. 'You could admit you just want to be closer to me, Dad.' She sighed. 'Have you told Mark?' She asked tentatively.

He shook his head.

'Do you want me to tell him?' She pressed.

Jacob hesitated. 'That's up to you.' He said finally.

She nodded and tried hard not to feel resentful at the way he had laid the responsibility at her door.

'George Hammond knows.' Jacob said quietly. 'I…uh…talked with him about the NASA idea.'

Sam's head jerked back up. 'Oh?'

'He tells me you're too important where you are.' Jacob said proudly. 'I guess I should have talked to him first, huh?'

'You should have talked to me first.' Sam corrected.

Jacob sighed. 'I only want you to be happy.'

'I am.' Sam replied insistently.

Jacob looked deeply into her blue eyes and whatever he saw there reassured him because he nodded at her. 'OK, kid.' He looked across at the clock. 'I'd better get going. I have a flight.'

'I'll come with you to the airport.' Sam offered.

He shook his head. 'It's a military hop.' He swept her into a bear hug before she could protest. 'You look after yourself, kiddo.' A moment later, he was gone.

She stood and stared at the closed door for a long moment holding herself tightly around her midriff as the tears ran down her cheeks unchecked. She shook herself and swiped at her face almost angrily. She didn't want to be alone. She snatched up the phone and dialled Daniel's cell.

'Hey, are you guys at the usual place?' She brushed another tear from her cheek as she listened to his answer. 'Can you order me a large pizza with the works and a diet soda?' She gave a sad smile. 'No, he's gone. Yeah. I'll see you soon.'

She threw the phone down, grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. Fifteen minutes later she walked into the small Italian restaurant, shrugged off the denim jacket she wore and slid into the booth beside the Colonel.

'Are you OK?' Daniel asked concerned as he took in the faint traces of tears on her cheeks.

She smiled brightly. 'I'm fine.' She picked up her drink and took a healthy gulp; she absently wished she'd asked for a beer instead.

'You get things sorted with your Dad?' Jack inquired gently. Her eyes dimmed and he wished he hadn't asked her the question at all.

'He's moving to town.' She said. 'That was why he called round; to tell me.'

'Well, that's good, right?' Daniel gestured at her with a breadstick. 'It means he'll be closer.'

'Yeah.' Sam frowned suddenly and happily latched onto her observation as an opportunity to change the subject. 'Where's Teal'c?'

'He's accompanying SG12 to the Land of Light.' Jack said taking a sip of his beer. 'He wanted to see Rya'c.'

'It must have been difficult for him seeing Apophis again after what he did to his son.' Daniel mused. 'I really don't know what I would have done without Teal'c on Abydos though.'

Sam smiled at sympathetically. 'At least you know Sha're's still there, Daniel, and that she still loves you.'

'True.' Daniel murmured. 'I just wish…' He sighed. 'I was so close to bringing her home.'

A silence fell across the table.

'Well, this is depressing.' Jack commented dryly.

Daniel and Sam smiled awkwardly back at him but didn't disagree.

'It's been a rough couple of days.' Daniel commented his finger tracing a line down his glass.

Jack looked at his two team-mates. He grabbed his beer and made what he considered the ultimate sacrifice. 'So have you two figured out what that rock Ferretti's team brought back is yet?' He watched as two sets of blue eyes lit up and he settled back in the booth as Daniel and Sam began swapping theories enthusiastically.

He let his mind wander to Selig and felt a flicker of renewed anger. Someone had messed up; big time. The Stargate programme was Jack's chance to make up for some of the more distasteful things he had done in his career and that someone had pulled him back into that past even fleetingly and unwittingly made his blood boil. But that was where the mysterious someone had made their worst mistake, Jack considered grimly. They'd given themselves away and he would be ready for them the next time but until then, he had more important things to focus on. His eyes slid back to Sam's animated expression as she described some convoluted theory of quantum physics and to Daniel who was listening with rapt attention, his blue eyes gleaming with intelligence. His team, Jack thought firmly; making sure they were OK and got through the rough times - that was infinitely more important.

fin.


End file.
